Stygia
is a country of the Hyborian Age. Geography Stygia is located south of Shem and north of the Black Kingdoms. Much of its borders are defined by the river Styx. Stygia's terrain is a mix of mountains, desert, plains, and marshes. Cities *Khemi, Stygia's priestly capital, if not the royal one, is located at the northeastern tip of the country where the bordering Styx river empties into the Western Sea. * Luxur, the royal capital of Styiga, lies a hundred miles south of the Styx on the tributary Bakhr River, almost exactly halfway between the east and west borders. The City of Kings was built around and eventually engulfed an oasis in the desert. Foreign traders find it easier to sell their wares here rather than the much more regulated Khemi. * Pteion is an abandoned, cursed city in eastern Stygia, rumored to have been built by the serpent men of Valusia. It was a home to the black wizards before the deserts encroached upon it and the wizards fled to Khemi during the Seventh Dynasty. * Independent Harakht, the City of the Hawk God, is located along the river Styx. Its independence is only barely tolerated being used a buffer between Stygia and Shem. The city is defended by giant hawks and their riders, grown to enormous size by a mysterious green star-rock discovered by a former ruler. * Kheshatta, City of Magicians, is a walled city located in the southern mountains. Was ruled by the sorcerer Thugra Khotan in ancient times who expanded Stygia to its territorial height. His forces were later defeated by the Kothian incursion, and Kheshatta left in ruins, but he managed to survive. History and politics Stygia is an intensely insular country. Though at times throughout history, its borders have extended very far, even encompassing Shem and farther north, now its power has diminished, and its rulers hold the borders very strictly. Stygia is technically a monarchy, with a ruling family and line of noble succession. The most recent monarchs have been Thugra Mentuphera (killed during a Taian rebellion), succeeeded by his son Ctesphon II (slain by Belit), Ctesphon III (the sister of Ctesphon II and one of the few women to rule as monarch), and during the reign of Conan in Aquilonia, Ctsephon IV. However, sorcerors such as Hath-Horeb and Thoth-Amon have long held great power in the affairs of the nation. One of the most notable features of Stygia's ancient history is the former kingdom of Acheron. Though in the time of the Nemedian Chronicles, Acheron is long forgotten by most, in its day it was a truly powerful and terrifying land ruled by black sorcery. The northeastern province Taia is ruled by Governor Wenamon, and its militia commanded by Shuat. Its ancient (now abandoned) capital was Thuran, conquered by Stygians 500 years ago. Population and culture Stygia is ruled by a theocracy of sorcerer-kings. Magic, human sacrifices, and slavery are common in Stygia. The people are typically tan skinned with black hair. Many of the common people are descendants of various races across the world, including men of Shem, the Black Kingdoms, and the Hyborian kingdoms. Taians from the northeast province are taller, more slender, and darker of skin than the average Stygian, wearing dyed kilts to show clan allegiance. In ancient times Stygians worshipped the chaos serpent god Set. His cult was always strong in Stygia although worship of the noble and peaceful heron god Ibis took root in the Hyborian age. However Thoth-Amon banned the worship of Ibis and instituted the worship Set by force once more. Stories set in * Conan the Rebel Characters from * Thoth-Amon- A zealous sorcerer of Set. * Kalanthes- A high ranking priest of Ibis. * Thugra Khotan- Ancient ruler of Kuthchemes and powerful sorcerer of Set. * Thalis- An extremely beautiful Stygian princess who sought refuge in Xuthal. References Category:Country